


Zemio.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [26]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, I love you readers, If you're not screaming at the end I failed, prepare yourself for feels maybe, thank you so much for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Hungering for change, Martin Crieff goes out on a proverbial limb.





	Zemio.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're at the end. Thank you so much to anyone who has read every installment, and extra love to anyone who kudos or comments. They really mean the world to authors.

Hanging up his phone after informing the last of his clients that he's leaving the area, Martin looks over the letters left out to be packed last. Each one is clearly marked by date, and grouped by sender.

The few that Carolyn sent sit on top of the pile, including the one that ends with “You’re like a son to me, please come back. Any time, any day. We miss you.”

The ones from Douglas sit unopened, banded together in their own separate pile being ignored as Martin finishes boxing up the few things in his home, mostly gifts and trinkets from his now ex-clients.

Holding the stack from Douglas on his final trip to his car, Martin shoves the smallest package, the one with all the other letters, into his glove box.

Reading the letters in the car at red lights and standstill sections of traffic, Martin drives cautiously while keeping an eye out for more familiar road signs.

At the cheapest looking motel near his destination, he parks, using the bit of cash set aside in his glove box to get a room for the night. Grabbing the few things with any value, he unloads some of his boxes into the motel room then relaxes, sitting on the creaky bed.

Above the handset is a sign proclaiming “Phone Rules” on a sheet of yellowed computer paper. Reading it quickly, Martin dials cautiously, holding his breath until he hears the click of the call being answered.

“Hello, Carolyn. It’s Martin. I was wondering if there’s any way I could get my job back?"


End file.
